


The Buff

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nudity, Post-Canon Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Misaki had his hands over his face and was red as a beet.





	The Buff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of sleeping naked

"Aaaaaaah!" A stream of rather flustered swearing followed the startled shout, and Saruhiko groggily blinked open his eyes as he woke.

Misaki had his hands over his face and was red as a beet. "Put some damn clothes on!"

A shirt and uniform jacket hit Saruhiko in the head. "Ow."

Put some clothes on… Slowly, he remembered he'd come in late last night, thoroughly exhausted, pulled off his uniform, and collapsed on the couch without making it to his bedroom. And Yata was predictably overreacting.

"Virgin," Saruhiko muttered.

Yata sputtered. The uniform pants hit too. "You didn't even wear underwear!"


End file.
